Mine
by itsLALA
Summary: Austin is possessive and territorial, in his eyes; Ally is his. "You're mine," he stated dangerously low, "Mine, Ally…nobody and I fucking mean nobody gets the privilege to flirt with you besides me," he stated. Read this two-shot and watch how Austin and Ally cope with his territorial behavior and where they cope with it. Rated M for a reason - Austin/Ally - AU - OOC - Two-Shot -
1. The Bedroom

**Mine**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

**The Bedroom**

* * *

**It's rated M for a reason. This is a short two shot I thought of randomly showing Austin's possessiveness over Ally and the way they cope with it.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't fucking like it when guys stare at you like that," Austin shouted as he threw his keys onto the table his eyes wild, "I fucking hate seeing that shit and you know it Ally!" He accused. Ally rolled her eyes at his theatrical behaviour and walked away from him. Austin's blood boiled as he watched his girlfriend walk away from him. He followed her upstairs and into her bedroom.

"I'm talking to you, listen to me!" He ordered. Ally turned to him her own temper rising, "You need to understand you're my boyfriend not my dad, I don't need to listen to you!" She informed him, "Guys are going to look at me, get over it."

His eyes flared at her words and he immediately reached out and grabbed at her hips roughly and brought her into his chest, "You're **mine**," he stated dangerously low, "Mine, Ally…nobody and I fucking mean nobody gets the privilege to flirt with you besides me," he stated.

Ally stared him in his eyes, "You're just going to have to deal with it," she pushed him further. Austin's lips pressed together in a straight line, "If you're not going to listen, you're going to feel," he stated and pulled her over towards her bed, "Take off your clothes."

She crossed her arms over her chest, she knew he was serious but she was having way too much fun with him right now. "Take off your fucking clothes, Allyson." She rolled her eyes as she slowly, tauntingly stripped herself. Gradually, she became naked and as soon as she was Austin was on top of her and his lips were on hers. Ally felt the fierceness in the kiss and she knew he was trying to dominate her and show her she was only his and that's the way it was forever going to be, but she wasn't going to let him win.

However, she should have known better. Austin always had a control over her body and when she felt him planting kisses on her bare stomach and heading lower she knew it was game over, Austin won. She moaned as she felt him kissing her thighs, "Austin," she begged. She felt him smirking on her skin as he planted the same amount of kisses on the other thigh and then on the hood of her pussy, "You're wet already, Ally…" he teased as he let his finger slide over her wet folds. He licked his finger slowly, "Mmm."

"Please," she begged.

He smiled wickedly, "Why should I? You've been nothing but disobedient with me today," he sighed dramatically as he moved his face away from her aching region, "Because, I learned my lesson, please Austin," she begged and whimpered.

"Who owns you?"

"You," she cried, "Who?"

"You, I'm yours, forever. I'm only yours."

And on those words alone, Austin dived between her legs and began licking her slick folds frantically. He wanted this as much as she did; he wasn't going to waste time. "Fuck," she cursed as she felt his tongue circling her entrance, "Austin," she moaned as she felt him probing it with his tongue. He withdrew and continued to lick her clit, "I'm gonna cum, baby…" she groaned, "Wow, that was quick," he vibrated against her which threw her over the edge.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to feel what I'm really going to do with you. That was just the beginning," he teased as he went to take off his own clothes as Ally recovered from her orgasm, taking the head of his erect penis and rubbing it against her already soaking folds he teased her, "Beg me for it," he commanded.

"A-Austin," he whimpered, "I want it, inside of me," he squirmed in chance to get it to slip into her but she failed, "Please."

He smirked as he slowly and tauntingly pushed inside of her, "Mmm," he moaned, "You're so tight," he stated, "Good," his eyes glazed over with a sense of reassurance.

"You're so fucking sexy," Austin groaned as he thrusted into the sweating brunette beneath him; her thick caramel hair wild and covering the entirety of the pillow underneath her. Her face was flushed red as she attempted at catching her breath, "Mmm, Austin…" she trailed off, "Harder, fuck me harder," she panted as she felt her body moving with the rhythm of his hips.

Austin, feeling an adrenaline rush off of the way she said his name, pulled out of her briskly, "Turn over," he commanded, his voice gruff and hoarse. Ally, not being the one to disobey orders, complied. Bending her knees he put her on all fours and without warning slammed into her from behind. Her throat giving out an exotic moan he hasn't heard from her, ever. He smirked, "You're so wet for me, baby," he whispered harshly into her ear, "All for you," she encouraged him.

He growled as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and continued to slam in and out of her forcefully. The skin-to-skin slapping noise joining the soundtrack of their panting, moaning, and groaning. "Ooh, Austin…" she whined, "Austin, I'm gonna cum," she moaned as she felt her walls contracting and tightening around his dick. Enjoying the feeling of his pussy squeezing his dick he shook his head, "Stay with me baby, we're going to cum together."

She nodded her head as he bit on her lip, without pulling himself out of her he flipped her over back onto her back and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Wanting to get a deeper stroke he pushed himself all the way into her until he was balls deep. Ally cried out loud in ecstasy as she felt him hit her G-spot, without being able to control it she came hard all over him. Austin watched as she milked his dick and the sight of it alone as he was pumping in and out of her brought him close. The thought of her own juices lubricating his dick so he could fuck her is what pushed him over the edge. He felt his balls tense and at the feeling of himself about to cum he pushed himself deeper into her and let his own cum shoot into her. Ally moaned at the feeling of being cummed inside of as Austin rode out his orgasm.

He bent down and kissed her lips sweetly, "I love you," he whispered. She kissed him back, "I love you too," she told him.

"How was your weekend?" Trish asked as the couple walked over to Dez and herself. Ally smiled as she was tucked under Austin's arm, "It was great," she said for the both of them. Trish rolled her eyes, "And by that you mean it was filled with hot sex," she summarized.

Austin laughed, "Its good to know you think our fucking is hot, but please…don't let Dez hear you say that. It'll deflate his ego," he informed, "You're supposed to be **stroking** his ego," he said suggestively. Trish pretended to gag, "Don't you think I was doing that all weekend as well?" she winked as she walked away. Ally laughed, "Let's go to first before we're late," she smiled as she pulled his arm and lead him to their first class.


	2. The Abandoned Classroom

**Mine**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

**The Abandoned Classroom**

* * *

**I got amazing reviews for the first chapter and I hope to get the same for the second. I'm glad you guys like it, I enjoyed writing it. This one is a little longer because it's the last chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy this too!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's alright, you guys go. I forgot my wallet in my locker anyways; I'm not really into leaving for lunch. I'll see you guys after school?" Ally smiled towards her two friends. Dez nodded his head, "Alright, if we see Austin we'll send him your way," he informed her as he started to back peddle as he spoke, "Bye, Ally!" He said as he waved and went to catch up with his girlfriend. Ally smiled to herself as she walked in the opposite direction towards her locker.

She had planned to spend the rest of lunch and free period in the courtyard underneath the big oak tree that provides shade and just read her book. She hadn't seen Austin since after 2nd period and that was nearly two hours ago. She'd see him soon though, he had free period right now so knowing him he'd come seeking her out. She missed him. She smiled to herself at the thought of her boyfriend and turned towards her locker as she put in the combination.

"Hey, Ally,"

Ally turned her head slightly to see who was speaking to her. She smiled once she saw Dallas, one friend she had for almost as long as she was friends with Trish, Dez, and Austin. She used to have a small crush on Dallas back when they were younger but she quickly got over it. Dallas was cute, but he wasn't the guy for her, she realized that once she came to terms with her feelings for Austin. Dallas found out about her crush though almost a year ago and he had been showing that he had slight interest in her lately; she hated the fact he was deciding to do this knowing she was in a relationship with Austin. Though, she ignored it and decided to never bring it up to Austin because he was slightly possessive.

"Hey, Dallas," she greeted with a smile.

The brunet male walked right up to her, "What are you doing right now? Want to get an ice cream?"

Ally chuckled, "Sorry, I just plan to lie underneath the oak tree for a few hours and read my book. I just turned Dez and Trish down," she explained to him as she watched his face fall slightly. She almost felt bad for turning him down but realized it was the best thing to do, "Oh, how about after school then?" Ally shook her head, "Sorry, I can't. I have to work at Sonic Boom today," she explained with a look of remorse.

Dallas sighed, "I feel like you're trying to avoid hanging out with me."

"No, I would never. I'm not mean like that, I just can't today. I'm really busy," she explained to him slowly, "Also, I don't think Austin would appreciate me hanging out with my ex crush." Dallas' eyes perked up at how she mentioned him, "Yeah, well don't you and Austin have a layer of trust established? He should be able to trust you to hang out with me."

Ally shook her head, "We trust each other, clearly. But he's a little territorial."

Dallas couldn't help the slight scoff that came up his throat, "Slight? Ally, he has you on a leash." Ally's eyes narrowed at the words that came from Dallas' mouth, "Excuse me? He does not have me on a leash. I so happen to be a very free woman, but I love him so I don't do things that could essentially get him angry; like hanging out with you," she snipped back, defending Austin and their relationship.

The male raised his hands in defense, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just stating something, but I take it back," he offered a small smile, "You're right. But hey, I have to go now, so I'll catch you later?"

Ally nodded her head her temper lowered exceptionally, "Sure, bye Dallas."

Dallas smiled and wrapped his arms around her without warning. Her eyes bugged out of her head at the sudden contact but let herself give him a squeeze back.

"What the hell is going on?"

Ally, recognizing the rough voice that came from behind them, immediately let go of Dallas and let a smile grace her face. She turned on her heels and almost immediately ran into her boyfriend's strong arms, "Austin," she breathed out, "I missed you," she said in a small voice as she tried diverting his attention. Austin who was staring over Ally's head and shooting daggers at Dallas shook his head, "What did I just see?"

Dallas shrugged, "Ally and I were hugging," he stated nonchalantly.

Austin shook his head, "That's what I thought I saw…" he trailed off, "Don't put your fucking hands on her again," he narrowed his now darken eyes. The very thought of Dallas –any guy, touching Ally made his skin crawl. She was precious, people couldn't be touching her. Austin shook his head, "Leave," he ordered. Dallas, not wanting to start a problem, left as he rolled his eyes and muttered, "A leash."

Ally frowned as she stared up at her tensed boyfriend, "Austin, it was nothing. You need to calm down," she informed him, "He was trying to take me out for lunch and I said no, I dealt with it." He shook his head, "I hate that kid, he's always been trying to go after you ever since he found out that you used to like him."

Ally nodded her head, "Exactly, I used to. Now, I love you, there's a huge difference; stop worrying, baby."

He sighed, "I just hate it when guys try talking to you," he stated as if it were a burden to say, "I'm sorry, I know…I need to work on this I'm too controlling." She shook her head, "I like it, it makes me feel loved."

He smirked, "Does it?"

She nodded her head with a sultry look clouding her eyes as she bit her lip, "Mhm," she moaned. Austin's hazel eyes clouded with lust as he pushed her back up on her closed locker, "You don't know what you do to me, Ally," he growled as he dipped his head and captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

Ally moaned at the feeling of his lips on hers. Austin taking advantage of this flicked his tongue out of his mouth and into her own and started to knead her own tongue in a heated battle for dominance. She groaned as she felt him pushing his groin onto her, "Austin," she whimpered as she felt his erection pressing against her wetness.

"Again, say it again," Austin growled as he detached his lips from her own and attacked her neck. He needed her to say his name again, it showed him that she was his and he owned her, he pressed his groin into her again and felt her knees buckle, "Austin," she breathed out. Austin smirked against her skin as he nibbled at the reddening skin. He moved his head back to admire his work on her neck, he smirked, "Mine," he stated.

"All mine."

Ally nodded her head, "I'm all yours," she agreed, "I need you," she whimpered. Austin's eyes darkening again nodded his head. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him and without warning picked her up by her thighs and had her straddling his hips as he maneuverer around the hall turning doorknobs to find an unlocked abandoned room. Groaning in frustration at his luck he tried the last class in the hall and was glad to see it was empty and open.

Feverishly, he kicked the door closed and turned the lock. Pulling the protective blinds down on the door window he set Ally down on the empty teachers desk, he smirked as he brought her near him and stood between her legs, again he attacked her lips, "So beautiful," he whispered against her lips.

Ally smirked as she detached her lips and attacked his own neck, licking and nibbling at the most sensitive spots on his own neck. However, she knew his sweet spot was on his collarbone she pressed feather-light kisses there making him groan in anticipation. She licked at the bone and then began to suck on it harshly, "Fuck, Ally," he moaned as he removed her head and moved her to the edge of the desk. Ally was curious to see what he was doing but was quickly thrown off when he felt his quick hands push her panties to the side and insert two fingers into her pussy. She threw her head back as she felt herself moaning.

"Fuck Austin," she hissed as she moved her hips to the rhythm of his fingers. Austin licked his lips as he watched his girlfriend moan his name erotically, he felt the bulge in his pants grow rapidly at the sight of her panting and bucking her hips wildly.

"What do you want, Ally?" He whispered seductively. Ally dared to open her eyes as she looked him straight on, "I want you to ma-ake me orgasm," she struggled with her sentence as the sensation of an orgasm took over her. Austin withdrew his fingers quickly before she could finish. Ally, then turning mad, glared him down, "Why the fuck did you do that?" She swatted him, Austin only wore a devious smile, "We can't make a mess now can we?" He asked as he bent to his knees and without another words let his tongue glide over her folds.

Ally screamed out in ecstasy as she felt his tongue skilfully roam her most precious area, "Fuck Austin," she gasped as she felt him probing her entrance with his thick tongue, "Fuck me," she commanded as she attempted at bucking her hips. Austin quickly licked her clit to punish her, "Don't move," he murmured against her vagina, the vibration making her go wild, "Please," she begged, "Fuck me," she whined.

Austin smirked, "Someone's impatient," he teased as he unbuttoned his pants and let it drop to his knees, not wasting time in taking them off. He wobbled near her and let his dick spring to life as he pulled his boxers down and let his dick rub the wetness on Ally's pussy. She hissed at the feeling and shook her head, "No, not here." She said suddenly and pushed him back.

Austin's eyes narrowed at her words, "What?"

She smirked, "It's my turn now," she teased as she pushed him into a chair behind him. Austin's eye's widened at the notion, "Ally…" he trailed off not being able to complete his sentence because of the feeling of his girlfriends mouth wrapping around his throbbing dick. "Damn," he moaned. Not having a gag reflex, Ally was capable of taking the entirety of his dick into her throat and she hummed letting the vibration make his knees go weak.

"Yes, Ally…just like that," he encouraged as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. She grinned as she felt his balls starting to tense and she knew he was close to orgasming. She removed her mouth with a 'pop' and stood to her feet. Removing her lace panties she hovered over Austin.

He didn't have any time to process her actions before he felt her hands guiding and then suddenly a warmth that sunk around his dick. He's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hands immediately latched onto her hips underneath her sundress. He helped her guide herself as she put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his thigh, the skin-to-skin noise echoing in the empty classroom, "Mmm," she moaned as she let her head fall into the crook of his neck.

"Faster," he commanded, and Ally picked up her pace determined to make Austin cum quickly. She groaned as she felt her legs beginning to shake due to the on coming of her own orgasm, she groaned as she felt her walls tightening. She didn't want to finish before Austin but she knew she just might.

"Ally…" he trailed off, "I'm going to cum, baby, cum with me," he whispered, "Fuck…Ally, cum with me." She nodded her head, "I'm-" Ally didn't finish due to the strong force of her orgasm, she spilled herself all around Austin's dick and moaned at the release. At the same time, Austin's dick twitched inside of his girlfriend's spent pussy and almost immediately he began to ejaculate wildly into her womb.

Ally moaned at the feeling as she rode out their orgasm.

Standing carefully, she looked down to her legs and watched as a small trail of Austin's cum dripped down her legs. She used her finger to clean it up and she licked it off, "Baby, you taste good."

His eyes clouded with lust, "You too," he said as he finished licking her juices off of him.

She smirked.

He walked up to her with her pantie in his hand, his clothes now put back in place. He moved her hair from her neck and looked at the bruise he put on it, "You're mine," he whispered as he let his thumb graze over the hickey, "Forever, mine."

She nodded her head agreeing with each word he said, "Forever."


End file.
